


mind your manners

by matchamozza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, minor d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamozza/pseuds/matchamozza
Summary: Atsumu has all the time in the world. Kiyoomi's patience is the size of an ant. Foreplay is equal parts aggravating and dizzying for Kiyoomi, and equal parts awe-inspiring and entertaining for Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	mind your manners

**Author's Note:**

> we love a bratty bottom omi

Atsumu's lost track of how long they've been here, but time flies when you're having fun.

It's been a while, he knows that much. 

It's evident from the flush covering Kiyoomi's body in a thin veil, from the way his muscles flex and twitch just under his skin with the effort it's taking him to keep still. That's an ego boost— Kiyoomi's usually so still, so quiet, so _composed_ that watching him squirm and pant on the sheets underneath him lights Atsumu on fire.

"I..." Atsumu looks up from where his eyes were fixed on Kiyoomi's hole twitching around two of his fingers when he hears Kiyoomi speak, waiting for him to continue,"...hate this."

It immediately gets a laugh out of him while he shifts to lean over and brush Kiyoomi's hair from his face with his free hand, pressing a smiling kiss to his cheek. "Hate's a strong word, Omi-kun. Tell me how you really feel."

Atsumu slips his fingers out, relishes in the aftermath.

Kiyoomi slumps down onto the bed with a frustrated groan, grinding against the mattress, fists curling tightly on either side of his head. 

_Oh_ , Atsumu thinks, _he's pretty desperate tonight._

He traces a single fingernail down the length of Kiyoomi's spine, watches it arch under his touch until his palm is flat against his lower back and he has a thumb pressed against his hole.

_Let's see how much more I can push it._

"Come on, Omi, tell me what you want." Atsumu bites down on his lower lip when Kiyoomi doesn't answer and instead pushes his hips back into his hand. Honestly, he doesn't know what he could have possibly done in a past life to deserve something like this. His other hand grips him in place to still him, and he heaves a dramatic sigh. "Babe, you know I just wanna make you feel _good_. I'll do whatever you want, so just _say it_."

" _Atsumu_ , if you don't-" Atsumu has to bite his lip again to keep from grinning at the way Kiyoomi glares back at him with only a fraction of the strength he usually has, the look immediately broken with a gasp as Atsumu's thumb starts to rub circles. "If- If you don't fuck me right now, I _swear—_ "

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." 

Kiyoomi's complaints instantly cease, and Atsumu knows he's got him. "Kiyoomi," he murmurs, watching him shiver. "Ask nicely, yeah? You really wanna be mean from the position you're in?"

The tip of his thumb just barely dips in and Atsumu is just _ecstatic_ when Kiyoomi buries his face into the pillow. But none of that. When he drags his hand from Kiyoomi's hip to his hair and pulls— only hard enough to lift his head— he smiles at the deep red spread over his face. Equal parts embarrassment, need, and impatience, he bets. 

"Ask," he repeats. Softer, because he doesn't mean to tease _too_ much. Not really. It's an honor and a privilege to get Kiyoomi like this, he just wants to milk it for all it's worth and enjoy the sight.

"Fuck me."

Kiyoomi isn't done, Atsumu can tell from the way his lips stay parted for a moment before he swallows around words that rest on the tip of his tongue. With gritted teeth, he finally concedes, " _Please_ fuck me. Now."

The soft laugh that Atsumu lets out is awed and fond more than anything, but he presses a kiss to the back of Kiyoomi's neck in apology all the same. 

"As you wish, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me:  
> 1\. Enjoying writing foreplay  
> 2\. Dreading writing intercourse  
> 3\. Trying to publish pieces of the mountain of unpublished things in my Drive
> 
> But we love a mini smut scene!! All I ever write about is sakuatsu apparently so feel free to yell with me over on twitter:[@matchamozza!](https://twitter.com/MatchaMozza)


End file.
